User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Penelope
Penelope is the manager of the Montre de Poche Student Dormitory- the most famous student dorms on the Faraday Isles, and is a very unusual being; a “tsukumogami”- an ornament/tool come to life, for lack of a better term. She’s always called “Penny” by those who know her, not only because it’s her name's diminutive form, but because she’s always counting pennies- especially ones she’s owed. Appearance Penelope is a lovely young woman with a slender figure, very long silver hair, and clear blue eyes. She wears a white, long-sleeved shirt, with a frilled collar, bottom, and sleeved. On top of this, she wears a black blazer jacket, with a single button not too far below the bust, silvery-pink lines running down the center of each lapel, then down the front, about an inch or two from the each. On the sleeves of the blazer jacket are very decorative golden cufflinks resembling the dollar symbol, only with two lines running down the center, instead of one. She wears a pleated of a colour resembling grape, with a dark red square and silvery-pink line plaid pattern, and a black outline, about an inch thick, along the bottom of the skirt. Over her legs, she wears black pantyhose, and black mary jane shoes on her feet. She also wears a red tie, with a symbol on, just about the button of the blazer jacket, matching her cufflinks. And finally, a beret with a broach, that matches her cufflinks, but a little larger, pinned on the right side. She always carries a golden pocket watch, with a simply decorative design on it. Personality Penelope is a lovely young woman. She’s friendly and reliable, and always looks out for her residents and friends. It's said staying at the Montre de Poche Student Dormitory grants you certain protections because of Penelope's willingness to protect those who live in her dorms, and her connections to Lumi Faraday. She does, however, enjoy the odd seductive/flirtatious tease, and can become a "money-grubbing demon". She can easily put residents in debt with her at random for anything, from trivial to important; she once put a student in a debt of reasonable sum on Luea to her, because he sneezed without covering his nose; although, it's hard to tell if she means it or not. She will even give out loans to residents if they need some money. She’s loyal to her money, and will keep a painfully accurate record, and memory, of what everybody owes her, and everybody’s rent rates. She remembers all the in-comings and outgoings of her dorm business as a whole with ease. She’s also very exact with her time keeping, and expects others to meet her when she tells them to, exactly, or she’ll charge them for it. Background Penelope’s story goes far back, and her very existence is of particular interest to the big three: Lumi Faraday, Queen Filicia, and Elane’nahesama. In order to understand why, we must look back, to around 150 years ago… It was around 1866 when a particular pocket watch was made. So elegant was its design, so delicate were its gears, so pretty was its face, so accurate was its mechanisms- it was a sublime example of a pocket watch. Not long after it was made, it was bought by the fiancé of a wealthy banker as a wedding present. The banker adored the watch, and from the moment he first received it, it never left his side. He took it to work every day, and looked at its face often- it became something he was known for in the bank he worked at. Two years after his wedding, his first child was born- a boy. He kept it next to his bed at night, and the watch shared many emotional moments- from happy to sad, with the man and his family over the coming years. As the boy grew, he got into banking and the economy himself. When he was twenty one, he himself got married. As a present, his father gave his dearly beloved pocket watch him as a present. By this point, there was nothing out of the ordinary with the watch. The boy gladly accepted it, and saw it as a sign of good luck in following his father’s footsteps and beyond. The boy became a man, and too himself became successful. Like his father before him, the pocket watch never leaving his side. It shared his moments. The watch had spent over 20 years close to humans. An unusual phenomenon was beginning to occur, one which affects all objects, but generally, nothing comes of it. Psionic forces- the emotions and thoughts of the first man who owned the watch, were being infused into the watch. The man had two children- a boy and a girl. They were raised in the upper class, and the boy followed his father into banking- a family of bankers had formed. The girl went on to become a great teacher, and the boy went into banking, and kept the watch close. Weirdly enough, the watch seemed to be working better by the year. The trend followed, and the boy received the watch from his father at his wedding. A family heirloom was born. The boy only had a daughter, one who never saw as the first world war began. He took his watch onto the battlefield, and miraculously, he felt that it saved him on one occasion. The watch went though three years of the war with him. He left the watch to his daughter. He died during the war, and the emotions he wrote to his wife and daughter in his final letter were felt by the pocket watch, which was sent with the letter. His wife kept the pocket watch close to her at all times until her daughter was old enough. He daughter, wanting to help those suffering, like her father, became a nurse. One day, almost by fate, she managed to save the manager of a hotel. They fell in love, and eventually got married. The mother handed her the watch at her wedding. She gladly accepted it. The watch showed no signs of rust or scratches- is was an unusual thing. The watch was in the same pristine condition it was made. The woman had two children- two boys. As they grew up, the man remained a successful manager of a hotel, keeping the pocket watch with him. It became his good luck charm. They lived a great life. Her sons chose different paths. One joined the army, and the other chose to get into banking. He got married at around 30, until the usual 20-25 of his ancestors. His parents passed the watch to him. He sort of kept it with him, and used it, but not too much, as he had his own watch. One of his colleges in the bank liked the watch a lot himself, and wished to buy it. After coming into a little financial trouble due to his overconfidence 4 years after getting married, he had to sell the watch. He did get a lot of money for it, and his mother never forgave him for it. All this time, all these emotions and thoughts were being infused into the watch. The watch had a sentience about it- the man noticed it move by itself at times. He believed there was something special about it, and even talked to it at times. He was in his forties and never married like his brother, who had just had a son. The year was now 1990. The man found that this watch was special. He taught it everything he knew about banking, like the child he never had. It might sound strange, but the watch was alive- it was stood up, responding, and taking it all in. Ten years passed, and to celebrate his tenth birthday, gave him the pocket watch. The boy loved it. The watch had now entirely left the banking scene, as this boy had different dreams. The “Great Psychic Era” was beginning, and the boy was fascinated with the sentient watch. When the boy turned sixteen, he still kept the watch with him. He travelled to the psychic school island. The psychic forces that were now gathering at the Faraday Isles were causing a huge reaction with the sentient watch. One day that year, when the boy woke up, he found a girl lying on the floor of the bedroom. He freaked a little, and forced her awake. He asked her who she was and how she got in there. She simply replied “I’ve always been here”, confusing the situation even more. Then, after a moment of silence, the girl freaked. The girl was the watch, who accumulated enough psionic forces though over a hundred years of emotions, thoughts, and being close to minds, and then coming to the Faraday Isles, to somehow “transform” into a half-human, half-psychena, strange existence. After a very confusing first year of life, the girl, who named herself “Penelope”, had huge amounts of business and economic knowhow, and always knew the exact date and time. With the help of Lumi Faraday, who was completely fascinated by Penelope’s existence, listened to her plans for a “high-class student dorms”. She loved the idea, and wanted to see how an “ambiently and self-formed being” lives. Lumi endorsed the project, and the Montre de Poche Student Dormitory was created. The dormitory, under the management of Penelope, became a huge success. The Montre de Poche Student Dormitory is a “high-class” (5~6-stars) student dorm, mixed gender, and has a huge number of facilities- including an inbuilt gym, sports hall, running track, gaming lounge, swimming pool, spa, small theater/cinema, library, computer rooms, restaurant/café, and a bar. There are 30 dorms across its three floors, and all are spacious- "a permanent holiday resort" some call it. The likes of Lucia Minniti and Laura Griffith are residents of these dorms. Quotes Powers Penelope is a very strange existence, something not too dissimilar to: *Tsukumogami Physiology Although, her form also resembles an unusual combination of: *Emotional Energy Physiology *Psychic Energy Physiology *Spirit Physiology From the types of memories and knowledge she's absorbed over they years, she's gained a vast and intuitive knowledge of business and the economy. She also possesses an enhanced memory: *Business Intuition *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Memory *Temporal Intuition Also due to the nature of the existence, she has the power to manipulate and possess objects: *Object Manipulation Trivia *Montre de Poche is French for "Pocket Watch". Themes WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet